Status Effects
All the status effects so far. Now re-organized by Cer! DoT type (Damage over time/Damage per turn) Debuffs/HoT type Buffs DoT type Status Effects are status effects which causes the entity effected by it to take damage per turn/damage over time. Can include additional effects, such as stat changes (SPD, DEF decreasing for example). Poisoned (Takes DMG over time) Bleeding (Takes DMG and lowers DEF by 1 every turn.) Deep Wound (Tier 2 Bleeding. Same effects as Bleeding but now moving makes you take double the damage. Lasts longer. Skip your turn for it to end earlier.) Burned (Takes Fire DMG over time) Tortured (Takes Dark DMG over time. Lowers SPD by 1 each turn until debuff is removed.) Darkified (The target has been exposed more and more to the darkness. Takes Dark DMG over time) Irradiated (Takes Nuclear DMG over time.) HoT type Buffs are the opposite of DoT type debuffs. They heal someone/something over time, or per turn. Example: Regeneration Status-changing Debuffs & Buffs Status-changing debuffs & buffs are status effects which change the stats of someone or something affected by it, either increasing or decreasing a stat. Example: Blinded, Broken Blades Debuffs Broken Blades/Uneffective Witchery (Reduces STR/MAG stat.) Blinded (Decreases accuracy.) Deaf I - SPD decreased by 2, accuracy decreased by 6%. Deaf II - SPD decreased by 3, accuracy decreased by 8% Deaf III - SPD decreased by 5, accuracy decreased by 10% Immobilizing Status Effects Immobilizing Status Effects are effects which disable movement, and, sometimes, other actions for the affected person, its teammates, and its enemies. Example: Unrelenting Stun. Stunned (Person cannot attack for x amount of turns)(Other variations: Flinched, Chained, Immobilized) Unrelenting Stun (Person cannot move nor attack for 2 turns. Person cannot be attacked/buffed/debuffed/moved by others.) Frozen (Unable to attack or use items. Goes away when the victim takes damage.) "Possessive" Status Effects Possessive Status Effects are status effects which change the affected thing's actions. Example: Berserk, Bad Dreams. Berserk (Actions are randomized. The victim may attack allies.) (Other Variations: Bad Memories, Despair) Threatened by name of threat here (A little complex, but I, Cer, will explain: The thing/someone who inflicts this status effect at an enemy has a higher chance of being targeted by the same enemy, and the enemy has a lower chance of targeting others.) Infatuated (The person cannot attack the opponent that has inflicted the status effect on him/her/it) Greedy: The affected thing will be moving towards the enemy who gave him/her/it this debuff for a certain duration. How many tiles moved towards the enemy is random, depending on the affected thing's Movement. The lower half of movement is removed if Greedy is applied by a Precious Jaws member. Disease Status Effects Disease status effects are, as the name suggests, infections which are more complex and farther variations of Berserk/Bad Memories/Despair, where the enemy could change sides for a longer amount of time. Protective Status Effects (to be discussed) Protective status effects are, basically, shields which negate a certain amount of damage equal to an affected something/someone's max HP. Status Effects to be placed. I haven't found a place for these Status Effects, someone edit them wherever you think they might fit at. Cursed (TBA) (not sure what this was) Stoned (Unable to move but recover 2 HP each turn until hit exactly 3 times) Depressed (If a teammate cannot cure the ailment in 3 rotations/turns, they automatically kill themselves) Slippery (80% chance to miss, 60% chance to slip and lower their DEF to 0) Unstable (Chance to be knocked down depending on LCK and cannot attack until a dice is rolled on an ally's turn the Antiga RP, the phase the person with this status effect is part of aka player, neutral, ally, enemy). If 4 or higher is rolled, they can stabilize the ally) Fear (50/50 chance to opt out of their attack, and if they do attack, damage is reduced by half) Dirty (TBA)[[Category:Helpful Info]